


Darling

by yowamushi29



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yowamushi29/pseuds/yowamushi29
Summary: (Season 3)Jeremy Gilbert deals with the deaths of people close to him as he fights anguish and drugs, as much as his passion for Stefan Salvatore.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Tyler Lockwood
Kudos: 4





	1. Tears of Purpurine

**Chapter 1: Tears of Purpurine**

The feeling of dying is something very comforting for some people. It's a feeling of peace, you don't have to worry about anything else, you don't have to breathe anymore.

And that's what Jeremy felt when he died for the second time and was resurrected by Bonnie. The tightness he felt in his chest was gone.

He would finally be freed from the suffering he had been carrying for years since the death of his parents.

He didn't want to go home to sleep and start a new day as if nothing had happened. See those familiar faces at school, no way. They would feel pity for him and treat him as if he were weak.

Instead, he went to the forest. The night was very cold, it was perfect for him. He lay on the ground and watched the few stars he could see in the sky.

The noise that the bushes and the leaves of the trees made because of the wind relaxed the boy. Nothing else left him calm.

\- I hope nobody gets in my way. Not even Elena.

He kept lying on the ground and closed his eyes. He could sleep there, but it wouldn't be a good idea.

\- Damon, have you seen Jeremy? He's not in his room.

\- I don't know. He's probably getting high out there.

\- He doesn't do that anymore, Damon. Jeremy's over it!

\- And what guarantees you he won't do that again? - Damon raised his voice. - Come on, Elena, he just died and lost two people he loved the most.

\- I'll call him. - she said picking up her cell phone.

Jeremy ended up getting asleep and was in a fetal sleeping position, until his cell phone started vibrating. He immediately woke up and picked up the phone, taking his sister's call.

\- Hi...who is it?

\- Jeremy? It's me, Elena. Where are you?

It took him a while to talk. He thought about lying about being at a friend's house.

\- I'm at Tyler's house.

\- Tyler? I didn't know you two were that close.

\- Yeah, neither did I. - He whispered. - I should come back at dawn or in the morning.

\- Okay, I just wanted to know if you were okay. - She hung up.

He put his cell phone in his pocket again and went back to his previous position. So a willingness to cry filled him. She shrank even more and cried until she couldn't get more and fell asleep.

Stefan wandered through the cold and dark forest. With his hands in his pockets, he watched a waterfall, he liked to see it.

After a long road without end, he thought of returning home. However, he saw a foreign body on the ground. He decided to check to see if he was sure it was the person he was thinking of. It was Jeremy.

\- Jeremy! Hey, wake up! - he said as he shook the boy's body.

He grumbled and said:

\- What is it?! - Then he realized it was Stefan. - ...Stefan? What are you doing here?

\- What are YOU doing here? You're too exposed here, something or someone could hurt you.

\- Don't tell Elena, okay? - Jeremy looked the older one in the eye.

\- Okay, I promise. Now, I'm taking you to your house.

\- No, I don't want to go back there! - He raised your voice.

\- Do you want to go to my house then?

\- Yes, even better.

\- Jeremy smiled sideways.

They walked for a long time until they got to the Salvatore house. The youngest one stayed with his head down the whole way.

Upon arriving at the residence, Gilbert sat down on one of the chairs in the living room while Stefan prepared the sofa so that it would sleep well.

\- Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?

\- Yes, I'm sure. - He wasn't in the mood to talk.

Stefan, even though he wasn't close to the boy, was worried about him. Seeing him like that was breaking his heart. And he had no other choice, he had to tell his sister about his situation.

\- Do you want to watch something or are you very sleepy?

\- Maybe. Put something that I sleep on time.

\- Okay. - said taking the remote control. - Ah, don't you want to take a bath first?

The young boy thought.

\- I think so.

\- There are clean towels in my room. Let me get it for you. As for the clothes, you can take mine.

\- Thank you. - He whispered.

The Salvatore mansion was huge. Jeremy had never had the opportunity to explore it in detail. It was beautiful. However, because of its size it was hard to find the bathroom.

He waited at the door while Stefan brought his towel.

\- Here it is.

\- Stefan... You don't have to be so careful with me, you know? - he said before he came in. - I'm not made of glass.

\- I understand, but I care about you.

The boy didn't say anything, he just closed the door and locked it.

In the shower, he remembered past memories of when he was really happy. It didn't take long before he stopped thinking and finished his bath.

Stefan's clothes were a little bigger than him, however he didn't care. They were very comfortable. He left his hair a little wet, without even tidying it, leaving several strands over his eyes.

The youngest walked down the long corridors of the house until he could reach the living room. He didn't look or talk to Stefan, he just lay down on the couch with the blanket covering his whole body, except part of his face.

Salvatore had put a random comedy movie on television, he was sitting in one of the seats, drinking some of his beer. Every once in a while, he looked at Jeremy, almost sleeping.

He took his cell phone and left the house, calling Elena.

\- Elena?

\- Stefan? Why did you call me?

\- Well, your brother was in the woods alone and I took him to my house.

\- What?! But he said he was with Tyler.

\- He lied. He's here on the couch sleeping. - He could hear Elena's sigh.

\- I'll pick him up in the morning.

\- No, you don't have to. I can take him to school myself.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm sure. No problem for me.

\- Thanks a lot.

Going back inside, the little one was sleeping peacefully and didn't need the TV anymore. He turned it off and went to Gilbert's place, whispering a good night to him. Then he went to his bed.

The dawn was quiet, only it was getting colder. The boy woke up in the middle of the night and again was haunted by memories and pain. He did not cry this time.

In the morning, he woke up with the sunlight, Stefan had opened the window curtains.

\- No ... Sunlight. - He said by squeezing his eyes.

\- Time to wake up. You have school. - He ordered Stefan.

\- I don't want to go to school.

\- Come on, Jeremy. Before I force you out of there. - He said with my hands on his waist.

\- Okay, wait, I'm coming. - Stefan reached out his hand to help the little one get up.

\- I'll make your coffee. What do you like to eat?

\- Whatever you make.

\- I'll see what I can do.

The youngest staggered to the kitchen, laying his head on the table when he sat down. He thought about skipping class when Stefan left him at school, but he would realize, since he also studies there.

\- That sucks. - He whispered.

He needed to change his clothes. He wouldn't go to school in his pajamas. At least he had to get dressed. Stefan came up at the time.

\- Hey, I'll get you some other clothes to go to school, okay?

\- Okay. - he said in a dry tone. - But give it back later.

The blue-eyed boy had prepared a typical American dish, eggs with bacon. And it was very delicious. Stefan sat beside him, but he wouldn't eat anything.

\- Not going to eat? - He asked.

\- I don't need to. I just feed on blood.

\- You don't have to-

\- No, I have a stock in the back, I will not feed on you.

\- Ah, good to know. - You gave a smile on your side.

After eating, Jeremy took a quick shower and put on other Stefan's clothes. Just a blue blouse and pants. It was enough for him. After that, he went to brush his teeth and found Stefan doing the same.

\- We'll have to go by your house to get your backpack.

\- Sure. - He opened a smile. - Oh, but there's Elena... she'll beat me for sure.

\- I'll make sure she doesn't kick your ass.

\- I appreciate it...

Along the way, the youngest felt anxious, because Elena would give him a sermon and all that sister crap, he thought.

In front of his house, he could see his older sister with her arms crossed with a not very nice face.

\- And there we go...- He whispered.

He stood in front of her.

\- Hi. - He prepared himself for another sister's lesson.

\- Jeremy, what were you thinking about staying in the forest alone?! You could have gotten hurt or something! - She breathed a long sigh, showing that she was very worried about her brother.

\- I needed to stay away from everyone, the forest seemed more pleasant to me.

\- More than your house with your sister?

\- Yes. - He affirmed with certainty. - Look, I don't want to discuss it with you now, okay? I came here just to get my backpack.

The other one didn't say anything, just walked out. The other Gilbert ran to his room and got his backpack, running back to Stefan's car.

\- It wasn't as bad as I imagined.

\- Yeah, I heard. Let's go?

The other one agreed with his head, and the older one stepped on the brake.

**To be continued in Chapter 2: Sister.**


	2. Sister

**Chapter 2: Sister**

The school day was like all the others, the same thing. It is not a common thing to do when you have just died and resurrected.

Alaric nag Jeremy all day long, since he had learned about his problem. Besides being a teacher, he became his "father".

Elena was already tired of trying to help her brother, so she ignored him and asked the teacher many times to go to the bathroom today. For sure, she was crying.

At the end of class, he thought about talking to her. He didn't like to see her like that. However, he was stopped by Tyler, who appeared in front of him.

\- What's up, zombie?

\- Hi, Tyler. - He answered with a soft, weak voice.

Lockwood saw that there was something wrong with the boy and changed his attitude.

\- Are you okay? - He asked, staring into his eyes.

\- Yes, why the question? - he said as he looked away.

Looking into someone's eyes is something agonizing. It's as if the person is killing him or eating him little by little with just the glance.

\- You doesn't look like the same Jeremy.

\- Get out of here, Tyler. I have to go. - He said quietly before he explodes.

\- Look, I'm not someone you expected to see, but if you want to talk, I'm listening.

Lie to him or tell Tyler what was haunting Gilbert? Questions filled your head.

He opened his mouth, but the words did not come out. He didn't want to look weak, but he wanted to talk badly. Everything he wanted to say came out in the form of stuttering or incomplete sentences.

He took a deep breath and said:

\- Let's go somewhere else. Just the two of us.

\- That's all right. - He patted him on the shoulder.

They went outside the school, entering the forest.

Jeremy's posture was very different than before. His eyes were sad and low, his body shrunk.

He couldn't talk and started crying. Tyler would normally shout with Jeremy and send him to start talking, but he thought hard and hugged the little one, even without knowing the reason.

He cried a lot, wetting Lockwood's shirt.

\- I-I'm sorry, I couldn't take it. - He said sobbing. - I don't think I can tell you, forgive me for wasting your time.

\- It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. - He put your hand on your face and drained a tear.

He really wanted to understand what Jeremy was thinking at that moment.

\- I'll see you tomorrow. - he said with his head down.

\- It's okay. And, Jeremy, whatever's bothering you, I hope you'll take care of it and be okay.

\- Thanks. - He smiled.

Now he'd have to work things out with Elena, which wouldn't be easy for him.

At home, he realized that it was silent, the other one should be in the bedroom. He walked slowly until there, opening the door little by little. And there she was.

\- Elena...I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. I was very stressed with the things that are happening, do you understand me?

\- I was too. But what hurt me was that you spoke with all your heart that you would rather stay in the forest than in your house, WITH YOUR SISTER.

\- I-I-I didn't-

\- Jeremy, these past few years I have been trying to help you overcome the death of our parents, now the death of Vicky, Anna, Jenna and the drugs. I'm trying as hard as I can, but it seems that you don't want to be helped.

Jeremy's heart and throat started to hurt. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to apologize.

\- Elena, I-I-

\- I am also sorry. It seems that my effort was in vain. - It pushed Jeremy out of the room.

\- No...

She closed the door and locked it. She sat down in front of her door. You could feel her presence there. She looked like she was sitting too.

\- I didn't mean that. I love you, sister. But I don't like being treated with pity. Not anymore. - I said it in the hope that she would listen.

He could hear the door unlocking and Jeremy quickly got up. He hugged Elena as hard as he could. He whispered several apologies in her ear.

At the same time, Jeremy's desire for death was growing. He wished Bonnie hadn't resurrected him. However, her sister would be devastated and alone. It was the only reason that kept him alive.

Someone knocked on the door and interrupted their embrace. They went downstairs and opened the door, seeing Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Tyler. The blonde had several bags in hand and the others with some boxes.

\- Hi! - said Caroline excitedly. - We all brought some snacks and drinks for a "little last minute pajama party."

Tyler smiled at Jeremy and he reciprocated.

\- Oh, thank you so much, but you didn't have to...

\- Of course I did, little birds told me that you two are going through a bad time and I wanted to cheer you up a bit. Tonight.

\- It was very sweet of you. Come in, please.

Bonnie hugged Elena and then Jeremy when she came in, she felt like they had just cried. Even because her eyes were swollen and red.

The others organized the small party, Caroline took some blankets and mattresses from the rooms and put them in the living room. Basically, she was doing almost everything.

\- How about a pizza to complement? - said Stefan.

\- Sure, that would be great! - Elena answered.

Matt put the drinks in the refrigerator when he was surprised by Tyler, who was behind the refrigerator door.

\- What a fright, Tyler - He hit Tyler's arm.

The other one laughed and got close to the blonde, kissing him. Lockwood glued his waist to Donovan's.

\- Don't do that again, please.

\- Why? Don't you want people to know about us?

\- Not yet. Even our friends.

\- It's too late now. - Damon showed up in the kitchen. - Guys, Tyler and Matt just kissed!

\- Shut up, Damon! - He whispered. Everyone went to the kitchen and saw the two glued together.

\- That's his lie, okay? There's nothing going on.

\- As far as I know, friends don't stay so close to each other. - said Elena.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

\- Okay, we've been dating for a week.

\- Wow, it's pretty recent. Congratulations!

Everyone was happy with the announcement without their consent.

\- I'll kill you, Damon. - said Tyler.

Damon just laughed and went to Elena's date, who was on the couch looking for a movie.

\- Were you crying?

\- Yeah, I was crying. - he said without taking his eyes off the TV.

\- Do you want to tell what happened?

\- No need, just a disagreement. Jeremy's a little off.

He laid his head on Elena's shoulder.

Everyone was watching the movie, some on the couch, others lying on their mattresses, except for Jeremy. Every now and then, he looked at the TV, ate some slice of pizza and drank some soda.

Stefan got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water when he noticed Jeremy.

\- Shouldn't you be watching with the others?

\- I didn't want to. I'd rather stay here.

\- I get it... Are you better?

\- I think so. - he said with a sideways smile.

\- Hey, everything's gonna be okay. - Stefan held his shoulders. - Try to fight it. It won't be worth it if you don't try.

\- I don't know if I have more forces to go on.

Stefan pulled the collar of his shirt and approached his face with that of the boy.

\- Yes, you have, you're just giving up.

\- Stefan, but I can't take it anymore. - He said in a weak voice.

\- Just hold on a little longer, for Elena.

Jeremy sighed and agreed with his head.

\- In fact, cheer up a little today. No more sadness.

\- OK, that's good. - He whispered.

When the movie ended, everyone was already asleep. Tyler and Matt were cuddling. Tyler hadn't slept yet, so he caressed his blonde hair and gave him little kisses on his neck.

Jeremy wasn't sleeping either, so he made some chamomile tea so he could sleep well. And so, he lay on one of the mattresses, near Stefan.

\- Vampires don't need to sleep for what I know.

\- Yeah, but I'm up for a little nap.

\- Okay, then. Good night.

\- Good night, Jeremy.

**To be Continued in Chapter 3: The Party.**

_Tell me what you guys are thinking of the story until now, I'm accepting some reviews._


	3. The Party

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Jeremy woke up in a crowd of people on the mattress. The good thing is that some had already woken up and were making breakfast.

He saw Matt go to Tyler, waking him up caressing his face and giving him a kiss. Gilbert pretended to be sleeping with his eyes half-closed. His heart warmed when he saw the two of them together.

After they both got up, Jeremy did the same, staggering to the kitchen. He sat down at the table with his hand on his face.

\- Good morning, brother. - Elena put her hand on the head of the younger one.

\- Good morning... - He said in a husky voice.

Stefan smiled when he saw him and he smiled back. It seemed they were finally getting along.

But Jeremy felt strange, his feeling for the younger Salvatore was different. However, he didn't know what he was really feeling. He chose to ignore it.

Alaric arrived next, getting static when he saw the mattresses and that bunch of teenagers in the kitchen.

\- You guys threw a party and didn't even call me?

\- It wasn't really a party, it was just a slumber party. - said Caroline as she put the plates on the table.

\- And I think it would be really weird to have a teacher in the middle of many students. No offense. - said Matt.

\- No problem, I understand. - This one went to Jeremy. - Are you okay?

The kid sighed.

\- Yeah, I've been asked that several times.

\- Boring.

Lockwood was in the bathroom washing his face, and Donovan was up against the wall.

\- Hey, there's a party nearby tonight, you want to go?

\- I don't know, Tyler... I'm a bit tired from yesterday and from work too. - He twisted your face.

\- Let's go. Just a little. - He said holding his hands. - Then let's go home and watch some movie by ourselves.

\- A movie? I think I got your message. - He laughed.

\- I didn't mean that, you have a dirty mind.

\- Hmm...- He held the older boy's face and gave him a long kiss. - I love you.

\- I love you too.

They came out of the bathroom holding hands and saw Caroline in the hall. She smiled when she saw the two of them leaving the place together.

\- It's not what you think, Caroline. We didn't do anything.

\- Not until later. - said Tyler.

The little one punched him in the shoulder. He was wide-eyed and his cheeks were red.

\- You expose us in a way...

\- Every couple has sex, Matt. It's no secret to anyone.

\- But I don't like to keep saying this to everybody.

\- I'm sorry, okay? It was impulse.

\- I forgive you. - I said it firmly.

Tyler commented about the party with the others, while Jeremy tapped his fingers on the table thinking about something.

The younger Salvatore watched his details, but thought about stopping looking at him, it was weird for him.

He was also confused about how he felt about Jeremy. It wasn't friendship, he was sure of it, it was something he had no idea what it was.

Was he... falling in love with the boy? This question echoed through the man's head. He denied it immediately, he liked women. Only women. It was already making him confused.

He decided to go outside and take a breath. Damon seeing his brother leaving, went in his direction.

\- Everything okay?

\- Yeah, I just need to breathe some fresh air.

\- I noticed that you were having a conversation with you and your mind. Your expressions made it evident.

\- It was nothing important. - He tried to avoid the subject.

\- Stefan... I'm your brother, you can tell me anything.

\- I told you, it's nothing!

The elder crossed his arms and faced Stefan. This one looked away, looking down.

\- I think I'm falling in love with someone...

\- Ah, that's why!

\- Well, I don't know if that's it, I could be wrong. - he said stuttering.

\- Who is she?

Stefan's stomach burned.

\- He's Jeremy Gilbert.

Damon's face has totally changed.

\- Wait, him?! Stefan, you're--

\- No...I'm not sure.

\- You don't have to explain yourself to me. I have nothing against it, okay? I was just surprised.

\- Thanks, Damon. - He sighed. - But the worst thing is that it's true, I'm not sure if I'm really in love with him.

\- Let's say you like him, try to get to him at the party and see if he likes boys too.

\- I don't know, Damon.

\- You know it.

A slumber party on school day was probably not a good idea, since they had school the next day. Everyone rushed to not be late for school. What didn't work out very well, they got in a few minutes late.

Stefan could cut class, he had already studied at several different schools at different times. But he wanted to stay only because of Little Gilbert.  
And there he was again, watching the boy. He scribbled in his notebook sometimes, when the teacher wasn't around.  
  


Jeremy felt he was being watched and looked back. Quickly, Stefan looked away from the board. He was about to talk to the older one when he heard the bell, indicating that it was the break.

The younger Salvatore waited for Jeremy to leave the classroom to go to his desk and look at his notebook. Unrecognizable faces were drawn, they probably were created by him.He got discouraged thinking Jeremy had designed him, but he didn't. However, looking at it closely, he could see Stefan's traits in one of the drawings.

Maybe he disguised it in case Stefan saw the drawings. This made him happy. Well, who doesn't stay when someone draws you?

Walking down the halls, he saw Jeremy talking to other people and laughing. It felt good to see him like that. He decided not to bother him and went straight through.

He bumped into Matt on the way.

\- Hey, are you going to the party? 

\- I think so.

\- Oh, that's great! Are you going with someone?

\- No, I think I'll just meet someone inside the party.

\- Okay, then. Good luck. 

\- Are you and Tyler going, too? - He asked before Matt left.

\- We're just going to stay for a little while, then we' re going home. You know, we're going to have our first time. - He lowered his voice.

\- Oh, good for you!

The blond smiled at the older and left. Then Jeremy appeared in front of him smiling at Stefan.

\- Hi, Jeremy. Are you going to the party?

\- Yeah, are you going too?

\- Yes, but I don't know if I'm going to stay for long.

\- All right, then. I'll see you there. - He said going to your locker.

The bell rang again indicating the end of the break. Little Gilbert was stirring in his closet, and Stefan was still standing next to him.

He thought about talking about the drawing he did, but quickly thought about not talking and ran to the classroom, picking up his cell phone and taking a picture of his notebook, where his drawing was. After that, he sat in his desk.

The younger one did not suspect anything, that was good. He took the time he had left to look at the drawing again. It really looked like Stefan. This reminded him of his look in the 1800s. It was simply very beautiful.

He didn't pay more attention in class, only to the boy. The teacher had asked Stefan something, and he did not pay attention.

\- Hm? Can you repeat it, teacher? - Fear and nervousness settled in Stefan's body.

Jeremy whispered the right answer so that, with Stefan's sharper hearing, he could hear him. And he did. He said the right answer.

The teacher praised the eldest and returned to the board.

\- Thank you. - He whispered in the ear of the youngest.

\- You're welcome.

The end of the class has arrived. Jeremy was walking the halls when he was stopped by Stefan.

\- Hey, you want a ride to the party?

\- That would be great, thanks a lot! 

\- Okay...

At home, Little Gilbert remembered his school day, more specifically the Salvatore. He was surprised by his attitudes, asking if he was going to the party, as if he really wanted him to go. This was very strange for Jeremy.

Anyway, he needed to have fun. And a party would be a great idea.

Gilbert threw his backpack in his room and went to the bathroom to take a bath, so he could rest a little and then get ready.

In the shower, he thought about Stefan again. His mind was clearer and came to a conclusion: Stefan wanted to see him at the party because he was in love with him?

He shook his head in denial. It couldn't be this, could it? He was left with a lot of doubt. For all he knew, Stefan liked women, not men. But what if he did too?

\- AH! Why am I thinking that? - He put his hands on his face. - I must be going crazy.

He soaped the rest of his body and rinsed it, leaving the bathroom with the towel on his waist, wearing the clothes that would go to the party and laid on his bed, hoping to get to the time and Stefan come and get him.

He ended up falling asleep at the moment, had a full day. The oldest had arrived at his home, being attended by Elena.

\- Hi. - He realized it was not the boy. - Elena! I came to get Jeremy.

\- I think he's in his room. Do you want to come in?

\- Yeah, sure.

He went up the stairs and walked to Gilbert's room, seeing the little one sleeping soundly. He looked so calm, but he had to be woken up.

\- Jeremy...wake up.

\- Hmm...Stefan? - He realized he had fallen asleep. - How long had I slept?

\- I don't know, I just know I'm here to take you.

\- Oh, sure. Thanks for waking me up.

\- Are you sure you want to go? 

\- No, I'm fine. I just needed a nap.

\- All right, then.

The two of them stared for a while until Jeremy got up and walked to the door. He gave Elena a hug, which gave Jeremy a kiss on his forehead.

Inside the car, Stefan was driving at a not very adequate speed, which left Jeremy a little tense. Of course, the older one was just playing, thus decreasing the speed.

He realized that Little Gilbert was quiet, nudged his fingers and kept swinging his leg. He seemed to have something to say.

\- What's up?

\- Huh? Y-yes, I'm fine. Why the question?

\- You seem anxious or you want to tell me something.

He took a deep breath. The words were forced out.

\- Stefan, you like women, right? - He wanted to die after he said that.

\- Yeah, did you think I was gay just because I called you to the party? - He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even bothered by this question, he answered in the greatest simplicity. However, he started thinking about it.

\- I guess so... - He sounded indecisive.

The conversation had ended there. The rest of the way was silent, until Salvatore turned on the radio. He was playing Closer to the Picture. The music made the younger one relax.

There wasn't much time to enjoy the music, as they had already arrived in place. It was full, purple and blue lights lit up the place. This one was very big. Some people also danced outside, maybe they were already drunk.

The vampire walked a little until he looked back and saw Jeremy standing still. This one came back towards him.

\- Sorry, I'm a little nervous.

\- It's okay, buddy.

_Song: 十中八九 - Reol. For anyone who wants to listen while reading._

He sighed and walked to the place. Inside, they could see Matt and Tyler dancing in the middle of some people. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. 

It started to play a different song. Well, it was Dance anyway, so they didn't care much.

Jeremy was dancing frantically, not the same sad and lonely boy anymore. Stefan started laughing when he started dancing.

\- Since when did you learn to dance like that?

\- I didn't, I'm just doing whatever moves I know. 

He was ashamed to dance in front of him, so he took some steps once in a while.

\- Come on, Stefan!

\- Oh, you know what? Oh, fuck it.

The younger Salvatore also started dancing. Their bodies were very close to each other, but they didn't give a fuck.

On the other side, Matt and Tyler saw them and started shouting their names, calling them close.

\- It's the first time I've seen Jeremy Gilbert dance. Maybe I'm dreaming. - said Matt, who was holding on to Tyler.

\- Don't bust my balls, Matt. - He laughed.

\- And you came with your boyfriend. - Tyler joked.

\- We're not boyfriends. - Stefan said with a serious tone.

\- I'm just kidding! - Then he kissed Matt on the tongue.

Jeremy looked at Stefan with his eyes wide open and giggled. After a while of dancing, he saw several people with drinks in their hands.

\- Hey, where do you think you have those drinks? I want one.

\- You can't, Jeremy. You' re only 16 years old. But I can, I'm over 170. - He laughed.

\- Screw you!

Jeremy looked away and saw Matt holding a drink and he was not drinking it.

\- Hey, Matt. Can I have that drink?

\- Yeah, sure.

The drink came down burning the minor's throat, and he started coughing. He waited to recover to take it again and again his throat burned.

\- It's good, but it burns a lot. - He said in a husky voice.

\- I took more for you. - said Tyler with several glasses in his hands. He had made a fake identity to get the drinks.

\- Thanks.

Drinking more and more, Jeremy got drunk. This one was altered. He danced with several random people and had a lot of fun. Stefan just watched him. 

However, things, or rather, Jeremy began to get violent. So the older one took him by the arm and took him out of place.

\- I knew it would happen. - he said jokingly.

Little Gilbert could barely walk, Stefan was forced to hold him so he wouldn't fall. He tried to say something, but only disconnected words came out. From time to time, he tried to get loose from Stefan, but Stefan wouldn't let him.

\- Let me go, Stefan!

\- If I let you go, you're going to do something stupid out there.

\- No...- He kept moving.

\- Jeremy, stop. You're going to make us fall! - They both fell on the grass.

The vampire sat on the ground and Jeremy, too, lying on his shoulder. This closeness was making Stefan shy. 

\- Jeremy...

\- Hmm? 

The youngest raised his head, staring at his lips. The other did the same.

\- What? - said Jeremy.

Salvatore didn't say anything, he just approached Jeremy's face to the point where they felt each other's breath. So he sealed his lips with Gilbert's. The kiss was getting more intense, and the smaller one climbed into Stefan's lap, without separating his mouth from his.

Stefan felt wrong, but it was very good. Kissing the boy's lips was like paradise for him. Then he made a trail of kisses on his neck, being able to hear Jeremy's low moans. Stefan began to intensify the kisses, turning them into little hickeys and bites, nothing that would hurt Jeremy.

But the thing grew stronger, Stefan transformed and had to separate from the boy.

The two finally realized what they were doing and got up immediately, acting as if nothing had happened. Stefan looked to the sides, seeing if anyone had seen them.

\- I think that's enough party for today. - said Stefan.

\- Look, don't tell anyone what happened between us. Not even to Tyler or Matt, please.

\- Fine, I won't. Let's just pretend none of this happened.

\- Okay, fine. Yeah... let's go home, then? - You looked at the floor.

\- Yeah, let's go.

They were both very embarrassed, they couldn't even look at each other's faces. They just got in the car and drove to the Gilbert house.

At the Gilbert's residence, before Stefan left, Jeremy waved to him and he reciprocated, then seeing the car move away.

He stayed close to the window, trying to know if Elena was awake. It was already late and since he didn't hear anything, she would probably be sleeping.

So he turned the handle slowly and opened the door little by little. Then he went up the stairs and sneaked up to his room.

He was lazy enough to take off his clothes and put on a more comfortable one. Then he slept only in his underwear and shirt, in the morning he would put on a shorts. And for sure, he would have a hangover.

**To be continued in Chapter 4: Hickeys.**

_What did you guys think of this chapter?_


	4. Hickeys

**Chapter 4: Hickey**   
  
  


Stefan was driving to his house when the memories of his kiss with Jeremy came back.

The sensation he had when he felt the lips of the minor was incredible. He also seemed to like it.

He started to wonder if he really liked boys too and how, why he liked the kiss. He was not drunk.  
  


He didn't feel that before, why now? Would Jeremy have done that to him? Maybe, but how?

\- Damn it, Jeremy! - He hit the wheel of the car.   
  


He arrived nervously at the Salvatore residence, taking his beer and drinking it right in the bottle.

He kept holding it while remembering earlier, when he was watching Jeremy in class. Yeah, he certainly liked the boy.  
  


\- No... No, no, no! - He threw the bottle on the wall, breaking it. Stefan felt completely confused, irritated, and anxious.

Damon came down the stairs listening to the noise of the breaking glass, seeing Stefan not very calm.  
  


\- Didn't it work?

\- I didn't do what you said, I forgot. But we kissed by accident.  
  


\- Ah...So? - Damon showed an interest.

\- I...liked it, and so did he. At least for the moment.  
  


\- Resolved, you're gay...or bi. - He raised his arms.

\- No, Damon, I'm not! - You raised your voice.  
  


\- Come on, Stefan! You're liking him, admit it. He's got a crush on Elena's little brother.

\- Damon, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna— No, you know what? I'm gonna go to my room!  
Stefan walked out on his feet to his room when Damon said:  
  


\- Sweet dreams with Jeremy! - He yelled.

Stefan threw himself into bed, extremely angry. When you're a vampire, you feel everything double. He was about to break the house.   
  


He was being exaggerated, and realized it right away. He got up from bed and went to his desk to write in his diary.

First, he calmed down, so his hands stopped shaking. Then he took the pen and started writing:  
  


Dear diary, this week is being very turbulent for me; by the way, how long have I not talked to you, Diary.

Well, back to the matter, Elena and I are no longer dating. So, I was alone for a long time.  
I became close to her brother, our meetings were not the best. Once, I slapped him when he wanted to become a vampire. I regret that.  
  


I think I'm fooling around a lot, let's get right to the point. I kissed him at a party today and, the feeling was weird. I can't say for sure.

He probably won't want to look at my face tomorrow. And I don't want to either. I need space after what happened.  
  


So that's it, Diary. I'll tell you more when I can. I need to rest and maybe sleep, even if I don't need to.

He closed the diary and kept it in a drawer and went back to bed. He couldn't sleep, so he left the room and went to the living room to watch TV a little.  
Early in the morning, Jeremy was awakened by Elena, who was shaking the same.  
  


\- Come on, we have to hurry. We are late. - said pulling Jeremy's blanket.

\- Whoa, hold on. You don't want to see what's underneath. - He held the sheet.  
  


\- Are you naked?! - He let go of the blanket.

\- No, I'm just in my underwear.  
She sighed.  
  


\- Not bad. - She said walking to the door. - I'll make the breakfast while you get ready, and don't be long!

\- Okay, okay.  
  


The boy didn't even notice that his head hurt. But it didn't hurt much, he could stand it. He went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The day had dawned cold, so he decided to use the hot water. Still sleepy, he slowly soaked himself, remembering everything that happened yesterday.  
  


His head weighed when he remembered that he had accidentally kissed Stefan. How would he look at him without remembering that? It will be very uncomfortable to see him again, he thought.

He wore a different outfit than he was used to. He wore a normal shirt underneath and then a gray cardigan, which he hadn't worn for a long time.  
  


So he went downstairs, took his coffee, brushed his teeth and went to school with Elena.

When he got there, he saw all his friends. The blonde, the werewolf, the witch and the blonde vampire. There was no sign of the younger Salvatore.  
  


\- What's up, Jeremy! - Tyler waved to this one.

\- Hey, Tyler.   
  


\- How are you doing? - Bonnie asked.

\- I'm great, thanks. - He hugged the girl.  
  


\- I don't think you needed to come to school so stylish.- He said ironically.

\- Yes, indeed, but I wanted to use it today. I feel more comfortable.  
  


Jeremy looked around and didn't see the boy he was looking for. In fact, why did he want to know where Stefan was so badly?

\- I don't think Stefan's coming today. - said Elena.  
  


\- No, he's coming, he's right there. - Caroline pointed forward. Stefan was heading toward the group.

\- Hi! Wow...Jeremy, you look different.  
  


\- Yeah, I just heard that from them. - He smiled sideways.

\- It was kind of cool.   
  


\- Thanks...

\- My God, the class!  
  


They were so distracted that they didn't realize which class had already started and there was no one else in the yard.

After a long day of study, Jeremy picked up his stuff from the closet when Stefan called this one.  
  


\- Stefan-

\- Look, let's just forget what happened. You were drunk, we were euphoric because of the party and we didn't notice. You didn't have to avoid me all day. - He said looking in your eyes.  
  


\- You're right, I'm sorry. - I said looking at the floor. - But I needed some space today.

\- I realized it. You didn't talk to anyone today. Are you feeling okay?  
  


\- Sort of. I think I'll walk around before I go home. - He finished picking up his materials and put himself in front of the eldest.

\- Alone? - He raised his eyebrows.  
  


\- Yeah, I'm not in the mood for company.

\- Well, if you think it's better... - He stood there thinking about what else he could say. - So, are we even?  
  


\- Of course.

The minor walked to the door that gave access to the exit. The other watched the boy go and disappear from his sight.  
  


He was relieved to hear that Jeremy didn't care about it anymore, but he was indecisive with his answer. Did he really forget?

On the other side, Matt was walking down the halls of the school when Tyler took his shoulder.  
  


\- Hi, honey.

\- Hi! - He hugged Lockwood.   
  


\- Well, I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come to your house today. My mom's making a special dinner and she wants me to be there.

He got discouraged to hear this, but Tyler really needed to spend more time with the family, or at least what was left of it.  
  


So he sighed and gave a smile.

\- It's okay, Tyler. You've been with me a long time this week, your mother needs you.  
  


\- Thanks. - He wanted to kiss the blonde, but the place was full of people around. - Oh, and the day after tomorrow is the full moon. Please, I want you to be with me there.

\- I promise. - He smiled.   
  


Looks like Donovan found the right person. He needed someone to love him not out of pity, but for himself. And so, Tyler showed up.

They had known each other for a while, but their feelings came to the surface in the last year of high school, being more specific, a week ago.  
  


He understood what Matt felt and suffered and supported him. Thus, his passion was only increasing.

The brunette loses everything when he sees Donovan. They say that when you like, you love someone, your pupil dilates. And Lockwood always has this reaction when he sees him.  
  


His heart speeds up when it's very close to him. And of course, the excitement.

Jeremy walked through Mystic Falls park, his cardigan no longer covered his shoulders, but his arms.   
  


He watched people walking and cycling, the sunlight, which was setting, reflected on the water brought a beautiful landscape.

These people seemed so free. They just do what they have to do and did not have to worry about anything else. This simplicity was needed in Jeremy.  
  


Nothing like coming home after an exhausting day and seeing your sister, your aunt... as it was before.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone touched his back delicately. He knew that touch, it was his sister.  
  


\- Elena, what are you doing here?

\- Well, I was worried, you didn't come home. - She said softly.  
  


\- I'm sorry, I should have called.

\- It's okay, Stefan told me where you went.  
  


The girl had a kind look under the minor. Meanwhile, she knew there was something wrong, brother thing.

\- Jeremy, is everything okay?  
  


\- Yeah, I... I just... I don't know.

\- You don't know what?  
  


\- What I want, what I am, and not what I feel anymore. It seems that everything changed from one day to another. Since we entered this supernatural world.

\- You are not the only one who has felt this. And really, it was something so unexpected... - She put her hand on his head and started caressing him - And, you will find yourself soon.   
  


\- I hope so. - He laid his head on Elena's shoulder.

Jeremy remained in this position, feeling the breeze refreshing him. But someone else touched his back again. He wasn't very sure who it was, but he assumed it was Stefan.  
  


\- Hi. - He had no doubt it was him. It was the same cozy voice Jeremy knew.

\- It had to be you. - he said without looking back.  
  


The other one laughed and watched the little one on his back. Looking more closely, he could see the mark of the hickey he gave the boy last night.

He came close to his ear and whispered:  
  


\- Ask to your sister to cover it there on your neck.

Jeremy immediately remembered the hickey that Stefan had left on his neck. He ended up forgetting to comment about this with Elena.  
  


\- I'm glad you told me.

\- You're welcome. - He patted Jeremy on the shoulder. - Well, I'll be right out. It's getting dark, you better go too.  
  


\- Oh, sure. - Jeremy lifted his head from Elena's shoulder. - So...see you tomorrow at school?

\- Yeah. And tomorrow's Halloween, and there will have a party at school, do you want to go?  
  


\- I don't know, Stefan... - His last party experience wasn't a good one. - I'll think about it.

\- All right. - Salvatore got on his bike. - Bye to you two.  
  


The two brothers waved to the eldest, then walked to the path home. So, finishing another chapter of Jeremy's life.

 **To be continued in Chapter 5: Halloween**


	5. Halloween

**Chapter 5: Halloween**

Elena was doing her school assignment attentively, it was her last year in high school and soon she will be in college, and her brother too, she hopes.

However, her attention was distracted by the cell phone ringing next to her. The girl looked at the phone and thought about turning it off, but for some reason, she decided to answer.

\- Hello?

\- Hi, Elena! - She knew that voice, it was Damon.

\- Damon? Why did you call me?

\- Oh, I just wanted to know if you're going to the Halloween party tomorrow at school.

\- I think so. But I don't know, I'm not really into it. - She put both legs in the chair. - Are you going?

\- I'm thinking about going too. If you want to go, and be my pair...

\- Let's see... I'll talk to you later, I need to finish this task.

\- I'm glad I don't need to go to school. - She can hear Damon giggling before Elena hangs up the phone.

Elena left her phone away and went back to what she was doing before. However, she was interrupted by Jeremy, who knocked on the door and opened it, revealing her face.

\- What do you want, Jeremy? - Elena was no longer patient.

\- I need to tell you something. - she said in a fragile voice.

Elena looked at Jeremy's face with that look of what did you do.

\- What happened?

\- Well, um... you know the party I went to with Stefan the day before yesterday?

\- Yes, I do. So?

\- Things got hotter and hotter... He got closer to his sister. - And we ended up kissing. And that happened too. - He showed the mark of the hickey that Stefan had left.

\- Wait, you guys kissed each other? How did that happen? - She gave a sideways smile.

\- I was, let's say, a little drunk.

\- Jeremy, did you drink?!- Elena's smile was gone and raised her voice.

\- Yes, but not too much. - He lied. - Stefan was sober, at least.

\- At least that. - The girl sighed. - Okay, you want me to help you cover up this bruise, don't you?

\- Yes, please!

\- Okay... Tomorrow morning when we go to school, I'm a way with that.

\- Thanks. 

The boy was leaving the room when Elena called him:

\- Ah, Jeremy. 

\- Hmm?

\- Did you like the kiss?

\- ...I don't know. Maybe I liked it at the time, since I was out of my mind.

\- But what about Stefan? He was sober.

He kept quiet thinking about his sister's question.

\- I don't know either. And we're done with this.

Gilbert got up and went to her brother's meeting and took his hand.

\- Jeremy, if there's anything else you want to tell me, know that I will listen to you and I will support you.

Jeremy laughed a little.

\- Do you think I'm implying that I'm gay and I'm hiding it from you? - He asked. - Because if you are, you're wrong. I'm not gay, but thank you so much for telling me that.

\- It's up to you... — Elena shrugged and closed the door.

\- That's strange. - He whispered.

Jeremy walked to his room, thinking about what Elena said. Stefan was sober, and he continued kissing him and still kissed his neck. Maybe it was impulse, he thought.

Trying to distract himself about all this that happened, the boy stared at the moon that lit up his room a little. It wasn't in his full phase, unfortunately. 

That's when he felt it again. This emptiness in his body, which cannot be filled.

There was something missing, something he really wanted, but did not know what it was. Maybe it didn't even exist. 

He went to his bed and covered himself with the blanket to part of his head. He felt the need to shrink and he did.

The feeling only got worse with time. Now it was as if there was something on his lungs, it was hard to breathe. He had to pull the air with all his strength.

Tomorrow is another day. And it will be much better than today, he was full of hope.

The couple Tyler and Matt talked by video call, to catch up the old times, and they only remained unseen for a few hours. 

They couldn't stay away from each other.

\- About Halloween tomorrow, what will you dress up? - Matt asked.

\- I don't know, what about werewolf? - He raised his eyebrows.

The blonde one laughed.

\- Yeah, I think it would look really good on you. - He said while he was writing something down.

\- And do you have any fantasies in mind? - He leaned both hands over his chin.

\- Not yet. I think I'll just go like myself anyway. - Your attention turned to Tyler.

\- Dork. - He rolled his eyes. - How about zombie?

\- I'll think about that one.

\- Okay, then. - He smiled. - I want to see your little face soon. - He stroked the computer screen like he was stroking Matt's face.

\- Yours too. - Matt got closer to the screen. - Come to my house the day after tomorrow, when you've already transformed? It's very lonely around here.

\- Of course, I was already thinking about going there sometime.

\- Thanks, Matt. - HIs cheeks turned red. - I have to go to sleep, see you tomorrow.

\- Good night, I love you.

\- I love you too. Bye. - Matt waved to the big one.

In the morning, on the way to school, Stefan met Elena and they sat on the grass and began to talk.

\- So, how are you doing? It's been a long time since we talked. - said the girl.

\- I'm doing fine. And I had to stay away for a while to reflect, you know?

\- Are you talking about overcoming the breakup?

\- Not exactly. - Salvatore let out a laugh. - It's okay, Elena. I'm over it. 

\- That's great. - She gave a smile on her side. - Apparently, you and Jeremy have been getting pretty close these past few days.

Elena's question made the older one cheer up.- Yes, we are getting along very well. Well, not so much now...yesterday he avoided me all day.

\- He told me. About the kiss. And he would have to tell me anyway if he wanted me to cover the mark on his neck.

Stefan blushed. The vampire who recently broke up with Gilbert kissed her little brother and wasn't drunk.

\- It's so weird. I'd barely broken up with you, and I'd already kissed your brother.

\- But you acted on impulse, didn't you?

The boy kept quiet for a while staring at the floor.

\- Elena...but what if I really wanted to kiss him?

\- I wouldn't mind. If you're feeling something for him, go ahead. I have nothing to do with it.

Stefan sighed.

\- I think I really like your brother.

\- Since when?

\- I'm not sure, but it was recent. - He took a long break before continuing. - And I don't think he corresponds to what I feel. Or he's still in denial.

\- Why don't you talk to him about it?

\- We decided not to talk about it anymore and let it go. He won't want to listen to me.

\- Make him listen. Try to talk to him in private at the party. - Elena tapped him on the shoulder. - Hey, but I think he has feelings for you, sister's intuition.

\- I'll try. - Stefan has a laugh. - Thanks, Elena. I feel much better talking to you about this.

\- Know that you can tell me anything. - She smiled.

The other one shook his head and got up off the floor. The class was about to begin. They took their materials and went inside for another full day.

It was torture for him to stay in that classroom, with Little Gilbert in front of him. Didn't he have another place to sit?! 

He frantically waved his leg waiting for that class to end and to have a conversation with Jeremy, even if it was fast.

He controlled his impulses to the extreme, otherwise he was already grabbing the boy by the neck and dragging him out of the room. Well, that would be very sexy, he thought. 

Immediately, he hit his hand on his face after thinking about it. Impure thoughts would start to manifest if he didn't stop.

Taking advantage that the teacher had his back to the board, Stefan came close to Jeremy and whispered in his ear:

\- Hey, I want to talk to you when class is over. - he said in a husky voice.

The younger one jumped when the older one whispered near him. His spine even shivered.

\- A-all right. - He stuttered still recovering from his fright.

\- Good. - He said again in his ear. - And I'm sorry for scaring you.

\- No problem. - He covered part of his face in shame while scribbling his notebook, pretending to be writing something.

It wasn't Stefan's intention to scare Gilbert like that, but he laughed later and thought about doing it again later to tease him.

The sign finally rang and the students got up and left the room little by little. Jeremy left first than Stefan, this one going after the minor.

\- What do you want, Stefan?

The eldest just thought to talk about another subject.

\- Are you really going to the Halloween party?

\- Yeah, I am, but I don't have a costume. I think I'll wear the same one I went to that party with the theme of the 60s, remember?

\- I think so. - Stefan was at a considerable distance from Gilbert. Sometimes he'd look at his lips, but immediately he'd come back to his eyes.

\- Well, what about you?

\- Wow, I didn't even think about fantasy. - He scratched his head. - I'll improvise when I get home.

\- All right, then.

Salvatore, observing the boy's countenance, felt that he was not feeling well. 

The boy was walking toward the other room when Stefan took his hand and said:

\- Hey, are you really okay? 

\- Yeah, why? - Jeremy looked at him from top to bottom. Then he sighed. - Stefan, I don't need any help.

\- That's not what it looked like that day.

\- I'm just a little tired, okay? - He let go of Stefan's arm, which he didn't even realize he was still holding. - Leave me alone.

\- It's okay. - He said at low volume, when Gilbert was already away.

During class, Stefan wondered if Jeremy was aware that there was something wrong with him and was just hiding it.

His instinct said that the young man needed help and had to make him talk. 

On the other hand, Matt avoided his boyfriend in the first hour, and this left Tyler upset.

With this, he pulled a page from his notebook and wrote:

"Baby, why are you avoiding me???"

He waited for the right moment to give Matt the slip and whispered his name. After calling him several times, Donovan finally listened to Tyler and took the piece of paper.

After reading the contents, he took the pencil and wondered what he could write.

"Sorry, Tyler. I just wasn't feeling much earlier. There's nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

He handed it to the brunette.

"After class, I'll pick up my costume and go to your house to keep you company, and we'll go to the party together. Ok?"

Matt looked away and smiled as he read Tyler's note. He reciprocated.

And the end of class came again. As everybody already knows, the students would leave the room, get their stuff in the lockers and go away.

Matt accompanied Tyler on the way, taking him to his car. When they got in, they could do what they wanted most: to kiss.

Since they hadn't assumed it yet, they had to hide it from the whole school, unfortunately.

The blonde climbed on the brunette's lap while he frantically kissed her lips. Suddenly, he felt Tyler's tongue entering his mouth, which scared him at the moment. Then he did the same. It was warm and wet.

From time to time, they would let out some low moans. They couldn't explain it, but they both tasted delicious when they kissed.

They had to separate because of lack of air. The blond man leaned over Lockwood's body, and Lockwood hugged him.

\- Amazing...- said Matt about the kiss.

\- Yeah...- he agreed.

They didn't stay that long, Matt had to go back to his seat. So Tyler started the car and left the seat.

\- That was my first tongue kiss. And it was great. - Matt commented on the way home.

\- If we were alone, it would have been more than great.

\- I'm sure it would have.

The weather was forming, it felt like it was about to rain. But that wouldn't stop Little Gilbert from going to the party.

He didn't want to go, but staying home would have been boring. Even because Elena wouldn't be home either.

Already dressed up, he looked in the mirror one more time to see if everything was right. He was feeling beautiful. That's good.

However, the boy heard a voice whispering around him. He concentrated so he could hear what the voice was saying, but he couldn't understand.

He thought it was just a hallucination and decided to ignore it, but the voice continued. 

The lights started flashing, Jeremy was scared. It couldn't be a coincidence, he had someone in his house.

He closed his fists, getting ready for whatever came and walked around the room, looking around.

He felt something grab his hip and turned immediately, seeing the figure of Bonnie staring at him. Then she started laughing.

\- What a fright, Bonnie. - He put his hand on his heart laughing.

\- Sorry, but I had to do that. - She shook her head.

The girl was wearing a white dress that covered her legs, leaving only her feet to show. Some stains on her clothes made her look old. There was also some blood on her nose and also on the dress.

\- Boy, you look beautiful.

\- Thanks. And you are going like this?

\- Yeah. I didn't think of a cool costume to go to.

\- Okay, so...

Elena passed by Jeremy's room and then came back when she saw that Bonnie was there too.

\- Bonnie! - She went inside and gave her friend a hug. - What are you doing here?

\- I was walking by your house and then I saw Jeremy. So I decided to scare him.

\- And it worked out really well. - The same confirmed.

Elena giggled.

\- Well, come on. - Bonnie said.

The three of them walked to Mystic Falls school. Bonnie and Jeremy were talking on the way.

\- So, are you okay?

\- Yeah, why? - Jeremy was already getting bothered with that kind of question.

\- Elena told me that you changed when I brought you back to life.

\- At the moment, yes. But that's in the past, I'm better now.

\- You're telling me the truth, right? - Your expression changed, leaving the boy scared.

\- Yes, Bonnie. Of course it has.

\- That's great. 

Meanwhile, Matt and Tyler had already arrived at the party in costumes. It was full of people, inside and outside the place, talking, drinking, among others.

The blond man bothered with the brunette's costume, because it showed his abdomen. He stood in front of him for this.

\- Matt, can you move away a little?

\- No. 

Tyler gave him a smile.

\- Is it because of the fantasy? - He crossed his arms.

The minor agreed. The other laughed at his jealousy and held his face.

\- Hey, people can look, but they'll never have this here, it's just yours. - He said pointing to his abdomen.

\- Yeah, you're right. - Matt touched Tyler's hand that was on his face.

The brown eyes met the blue ones, Tyler smiled at him and caressed his face with the hand that was already on the face of the minor.

\- Come, let's go inside.

The place was illuminated by several LED lights of various colors and beautiful decorations. The students were dressed with several characters from series, movies and some urban legends.However, the court was more agitated. Several couples danced there, had punch, dry ice filling the place. 

Jeremy was surprised by someone who passed his fingers on his lower eyelids, leaving a glitter mark on them. 

He tried to take it off, but only a part of it came out, leaving the impression that he had made himself up.

Distracted, watching the place, he felt someone touch his shoulder and turn his body, leaving him facing someone.

He couldn't see his face at the moment, because it was too fast. And the face of the unknown was on his neck. His open mouth and sharp teeth gave the impression that he would bite him.

Quickly, Jeremy realized who the person was. 

\- Stefan...- His eyes were wide open, the vampire had scared him.

\- Did I scare you?

\- N-no...I already knew it was you.

Salvatore giggled. Then he noticed that the child's eyelids were glowing.

\- Dude, did you pass makeup?

\- I didn't! Someone passed me, I don't know who.

\- Well, it looked beautiful on you.

He gave a smile on his side.

\- Thanks. Your fantasy looks nice, by the way.

The eldest was wearing a black cape and inside it, he had a red color. 

\- Thank you. - This one smiled at the little one.

They kept looking at each other until they felt uncomfortable with it. Stefan scratched the back of his head, thinking about what else to add in their conversation.

By a miracle, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie appeared to relieve the tension between the two. But it was something so sudden that it ended up scaring Little Gilbert.

\- Damn, that's the third time! - He put his hand on his heart.

\- We were looking for you, but I think we got in the way of the couple. - said Matt.

\- We're not a couple, Matt. 

Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it. Hearing the boy say that made him a little upset.

But he was going to confess to Jeremy today, and he was hoping that Jeremy understood his feelings. 

The brunette grabbed the blonde's hip and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and leaned his forehead against his. Matt closed his eyes and started dancing slowly.

They were certainly very much in love. He ended up drawing attention from some people around, however they didn't care. They were already tired of hiding it.  
  


Stefan saw it and automatically smiled, thinking about Jeremy. His eyes turn to this one and raises his hand.

\- Will you dance with me?

The little one kept his mouth open, would say something, but did not know how. Immediately, Stefan touched what he had said.

\- Oh, no, no, that's not the way I meant it. I want to have a "normal" dance with you.

\- It's okay. - He laughed.

Although Salvatore said that, he thought about dancing with Jer like Matt and Tyler, yet he would never accept. That discouraged him.

\- Forget it...- he said going off the court.

\- Stefan! Hey!

Little Gilbert ran toward the vampire. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he felt he needed it.

He probably used super speed, had to use his intuition to find him.

This eventually led him out of school, near the forest. He stopped there, he became a little afraid to go in there. But it was his friend who was there and had to go.

Friend...

He was approaching the place and could see someone, a man, a boy sitting on the floor with his arms crossed wearing a cape. It was him.

\- Stefan...what was it? - he said a little far from him.

He just looked back and didn't answer anything. Jeremy sighed and went to him, sitting next to Stefan.

\- Tell me. Why did you leave like that? Did I say something that bothered you?

The vampire looked into his eyes, looked hurt and was about to cry. He knew what he had to say, but the words didn't come out.

\- Stefan, please! Let me help you, man. - He touched his shoulder. - We're friends, right?  
Friends...  
  


After talking about it, Jeremy swallowed dry, watching Stefan face it. He didn't even realize that he was getting closer and closer to his face, to the point of feeling his breath.

Gilbert could barely breathe with such closeness. He felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing and caressing it. This gave the boy an erection, thus closing his legs so that the other didn't notice.

He turned his head to the other side, ashamed of himself for being excited about a man.

Stefan touched his face delicately and turned him over, getting his face with this one again. After that, he held his chin. Meanwhile, Jeremy kept his eyes fixed on those of the vampire.

\- I can't stay away from you, Jeremy. It's impossible. - he said in a husky voice.

Stefan wet his lips and took one last look at Jeremy, before sealing them with those of the younger one.

Their bodies warmed up when Salvatore wrapped him in a hug. The oldest felt the same sensation as when he kissed him at the party for the first time.

The same for Jeremy. He felt protected, it was a nice feeling to kiss him. He had never felt this way with anyone but himself.

Returning to his senses, Jeremy grabbed his chest and pushed Stefan away. The boy was red and panting and got up with his hand in his mouth.

\- Why did you kiss me?!

\- Because I like you, Jeremy! I love you...

He kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He liked the kiss and wanted more, but he didn't want to admit it.

\- I can't...

\- Why? - he said with tears in his eyes.

\- Because...because...because it's wrong! - He widened his eyes.

Stefan looked at the floor, holding himself so as not to cry. His heart was broken to pieces.

The other didn't like to see him like that, the guilt took over his body and the only thing he thought about was running away.

\- I-I have to go. - Jeremy ran back to school.

Stefan stayed there and looked back, watching the boy run and disappear from his sight. He convinced himself that the boy would never stay with him.

Instead of crying, he could move on. However, his passion for Jeremy was too strong to let go.

He would have to suffer for him until he couldn't stand it anymore. Or not. He could turn off his humanity and simply forget it.

It was getting cold and he had already started to serenade. Stefan realizing that it was starting to rain, walked inside the school, still hurt because of Jeremy.

He was still hurting because of Jeremy, and when he saw the people in the corridors, he arrived at the block where the group was. But Jeremy was not there.

He thought he had gone to the bathroom, something like that, and went towards the group of friends.

He hesitated for a moment to talk to them, thus changing the path and going to get a drink, when Tyler suddenly appears.

\- What's up, Stefan? Where is Jeremy? - he said taking a sip of punch afterwards.

\- Hi. - he said in an apathetic tone, without looking into the other's eyes. - I have no idea.  
Realizing Stefan's condition, he changed what he would ask.

\- Did something happen? Between you two?

\- Yeah, it seems Jeremy rejected me...

\- Oh, gee, I'm sorry.

\- No, it's okay, I'll get over it. It was just a rejection. - He lied.

\- Well, if you say so... But if you want to vent, you can tell me.

\- Of course.   
  
Stefan walked with his glass in his hand to the bleachers, seeing some boys sitting, alone, watching others dancing. How sad.

He sat on the antepenultimate step of the bleachers, watching his friends having fun. He wanted to dance with them, really, but with Jeremy it would be even better.

Speaking of him, it was taking him a while to get back on the court. The vampire was already starting to get suspicious, banging his leg on the ground.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door, hoping the youngest would pass by it sometime. He thought about the possibility that he had run away, he was already getting paranoid about it.

\- That' s enough...

He got up from the place and went to Tyler, separating him from the blonde.

\- Tyler, Jeremy is taking too long. I have a bad feeling.

\- Do you want me to look with you and Matt?

\- Yes, the more people the better!

\- Okay. Let's go.

Seeing the boys go out together, Bonnie went along. She also felt that something bad happened to someone.

Walking down the colorful halls, they were looking hard for Little Gilbert, but they couldn't find him at all. Stefan was already getting nervous about it.

\- WHERE IS HIM?!

\- Calm down, Stefan... Calm down, we'll find him. - Tyler put his hand on his shoulder.

The older one put his hands on his head, hyperventilating and with tears in his eyes. His intuition kept alerting him that something very bad had happened and he wouldn't have the opportunity to say that he loved him more than anything.He just walked away paying no attention to anything else when he was stopped by Elena.

\- Guys, what's happening? I looked for you all on the court.

\- Jeremy is gone. - He said stuttering. And I have no idea where he is.

\- Relax, he can't have gone far. He must have gone home... you know how he is. 

\- No, he didn't go home. I feel, Elena, that something happened to him!

Elena swallowed dry and started getting nervous like Stefan. Her stomach burned and kept nudging her hands. 

\- So let's go!

They started running again, bumping into people who were in the hallways, but they didn't care.   
Elena ran with tears in her eyes, she remembered when Jeremy used to run away from home to smoke with Vicky's friends a few years ago. She felt grateful that he didn't do it anymore.

Stefan stopped by a door, where inside the room was the swimming pool where the students used to swim. He held the knob for a while, something said that he should open this door, after all this was the only place they have not explored yet.

Tyler, seeing Stefan enter the room, took Matt's hand and followed him, along with Elena and Bonnie.

Observing the incredibly long pool, they could see Jeremy's body at the bottom of the pool and a trail of blood came out of his neck.

As soon as he saw it, he threw himself into the pool to get his body.

\- JEREMY! - He screamed before entering the pool.

The others ran to the other side to help Stefan carry Jeremy. They were stopped by an unknown man who had blood on his lips.

He ran to Tyler, ready to attack, and he did the same. With his claws, he scratched his face, leaving him vulnerable to kill him for good.

However, he received a kick in the stomach and then staggered back. The vampire stood over Tyler's body and opened his mouth, about to bite him.

Lockwood did as much as he could for this one not to bite him, pushing his face with his hands.

Until he heard a bang, something had hit the man's head, which started bleeding a lot. So, falling to the ground, he fainted.

The brunette looked ahead and saw the blond holding a bloodstained fire extinguisher, although he couldn't differentiate the red color of the extinguisher itself from the blood of the vampire.

Matt released the extinguisher, his hands trembled, seeing the man on the floor. The biggest one got up from the ground and went to him and held his hands.

\- It's okay...don't look. - He stroked his hair.

A huge pool of blood formed from the guy's head and went down to the pool.  
Meanwhile, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena pulled Jeremy's body out of the pool and put him on the floor chest up. He wasn't breathing.

\- No... no... no.

Stefan placed one hand on the youngest's forehead and another on his lower jaw and tilted his head back, thus opening his airway.

Then, he covered his nose and opened his mouth. He breathed deeply and leaned his lips against Jeremy's, blowing slowly for two seconds.

It didn't work, removing his mouth from Jeremy. He waited 5 seconds to blow again, but it seems that the procedure was not working.

\- Come on, Jeremy!

Again he made his mouth breathe and felt Jeremy's chest rise. Then Jeremy got up coughing and water came out of his mouth.

He was breathing heavily and coughing a lot. The boy was full of bite marks on his neck and some on his arms.

His neck was skinned, he bled a lot and the flesh seemed briefly exposed. 

He squeezed his eyes and moaned low, began to feel the pain of the bites again.

\- Jeremy...

\- Stefan? - He looked ahead and saw Bonnie and Elena. - What happened? My neck hurts.

\- You were attacked by a vampire, I think he erased your memory when he finished taking your blood.

\- And you saved me...

\- Of course, why wouldn't I? You are the love of my life.

Their faces were very close, Jeremy smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. However, the elder held his cheek and kissed his lips.

Jeremy wanted to keep Stefan away from him, but the kiss was getting good, and he eventually gave in. It was a long kiss with few breaks, Stefan enjoyed Little Gilbert's fleshy lips, the taste of these was interesting.

They had to separate because everyone was looking at them, so when they stopped the kiss, a trail of saliva stayed between their lips.

\- Boy...- said Jeremy impressed with the incredible kiss.

The youngest Salvatore fixed a few strands of his hair without taking his eyes off the boy.

Elena hugged her brother then, stroking her hair. He also returned the hug. She immediately separated from him to see his wound.

\- It is bad, isn't it?

\- Yes, very. But you'll be fine! Let's get out of here and take you home, there I'll bandage it.

\- But before that, let me give you my blood, it will heal faster. - said Stefan rolling up his sleeve and biting his arm, starting to bleed and bringing him closer to Jeremy's face. - Go on, take it.

Without hesitating, he started sucking Stefan's arm, feeling his blood penetrate inside his mouth, it had a metallic taste, it was not very tasty for Jeremy. Some of the blood flowed from his mouth, melting his clothes.

After drawing a good part of Salvatore's blood, he took his arm out of the boy's mouth, wiping the rest of the fluid that remained on his lips.

\- Disgusting.

\- You'll get used to it. - He patted Jeremy on the shoulder.

He got up with difficulty and were greeted with a hug by Matt, Tyler and Bonnie at the same time.

\- Guys, I didn't die. - I said laughing. - And even if it had, the ring would do its job.

\- We know, but in the heat of the moment we forget.

\- Thanks for saving me. Thanks a lot.

Stefan came up behind Jeremy and held his hand. The little one shook his hand hard, smiling at him. 

\- What are we going to do with this vampire?

\- I'm going to take him somewhere. - He let go of the little one's hand. - Elena, take Jeremy home, I'll meet you there.

\- All right, Jeremy, come on. - Elena held his arm.

\- I'll see you there. - Jeremy said to Stefan.

Stefan shook his head and waved at him.

Despite the scare he took, Stefan had the best kiss of his life, with the person he loves most. The boy was finally accepting little by little that he liked Stefan, that was the first step.

Now, with this moment, he thought that this would make them closer than they already were and thus, he and Jeremy would become soul mates.

**To be continued in Chapter 6: Feelings**


End file.
